


Love Bites

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Omega!Derek, previous non-con/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek left four months ago when his Heat ended.  Stiles has been drowning ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of previous rape and miscarriage.

"Hoosaywhano?"  Stiles croaks. 

"Stiles, this will go a lot faster if you speak English and not whatever the hell _that_ was," a calm voice replies.

Stiles blinks eyes sticky with sleep and pushes himself upright.  He ignores the grainy headache and the lazy swoop of his stomach.  The nearly empty bottle of Danny’s special hooch sits on the bedside table.  Stiles looks away to the empty side of his bed.  He finds his mind drifting.  He sees Derek laying there, all hard lines and eager smiles.  He feels the terrible aching hole in his very soul.

"Stiles!"

" _What_ ," Stiles growls.

Sheriff Jordan Parrish takes a silent deep breath. He knows Stiles is hurting. He knows Stiles has scars deeper than anyone guesses and a botched mating is not anything he needed in his life.  He also knows what he's about to say is probably going to make everything so much worse.

"Stiles, an omega answering to Derek Hale’s description is –“

"Derek?!? Derek is there?? Why didn't you --"

"Stiles!  For all that is holy, _listen_ to me!” Jordan orders. "Derek was brought into Beacon Hills Memorial an hour ago.  He was taken straight into surgery for internal bleeding.  You need to get there quickly.”

Stiles feels his heart stutter. "Derek … my Derek?  My cub … what …”

Parrish sighs.  “Stiles, I’m on my way to you.  I’ll be there in five.”

* * *

Stiles stares at his boots.  He’s alone in the ICU waiting room.  Waiting.  Waiting for someone official to come and tell him the worst news anyone can receive in a hospital.  Waiting for a voice forced into kindness to softly let him know that, yet again, his reason for living is gone because of something out of his control.  Too many times, he’s heard the hateful sentence that starts with, “Mr. Stilinski, we’re very sorry …”  Too many times, he’s felt tears fall down his face unbidden because that’s what you do when the people you love _die_.  You cry and you maybe scream and sometimes, because you’re only ten when they tell you that your mommy is dead, you kick someone very hard and you run away. 

Stiles wonders if running away will help when they come out and tell him Derek is dead.  He wonders if he can actually run fast enough and far enough this time that he will never have to hear anyone tell him anything he doesn’t want to hear again.  He clenches his hands into fists and wonders why he let himself be so weak four months ago.

Four months.  Four months since he woke up with a very pissed off and miserable omega named Derek Hale.  He remembers the green eyes glaring at him from under tousled hair and over a scraggly beard that needed trimming.  He remembers the way Derek kept pulling at his jacket, trying to cover himself.  He remembers the absence of the sweet honey scent from Derek’s Heat, replaced instead with bitter vinegar.  He remembers everything about that morning four months ago.

Stiles runs a shaking hand through his hair.  He tried to talk to Derek.  He tried to explain but there was no explanation, really.  It was a Heat claiming.  It was binding both legally and physically.  It meant Derek was, in the eyes of society and most of the known world, Stiles’ Mate.  It meant they were tied to one another heart, body and soul.  It _meant_ something.

Stiles refuses to admit the days he spent making love to every inch of Derek’s oh so gorgeous body meant nothing.  He refuses to believe Derek felt nothing like he claimed in such a loud voice that morning.  He refuses to imagine that every time Derek lay with his head on Stiles’ chest and his fingers tracing the nap of the hair on his torso, it meant nothing.  It had to mean something because since that morning, Stiles hasn’t been able to breathe correctly.  He loves Derek and being without him for four months has been Hell.

Derek conceived a pup during his Heat.  He miscarried the pup after getting into a fight in a bar and getting the shit beaten out of him.  Stiles hears the sob that breaks out of his chest but he can’t stop the next one or the one after that.  He slides out of the chair to his knees and folds over, forehead pressed to the floor as he gulps air and howls his grief.  His Mate … his damaged, beautiful Mate _was beaten until he lost their baby_.  Stiles knows he will never forgive himself for that.  Not now.  Not ever.

Arms slide around Stiles and ease him against a strong, warm body.  Broad hands stroke over his back and one cups his head, holding him tightly.  Stiles cries until the tears are done and he just whimpers.  He knows the scent now.  He knows the body holding him.

“Easy, Stilinski,” Jackson murmurs.  “Easy.  You done?”

The alpha eases his grip so Stiles can right himself.  He wipes his eyes and looks over at the other man.  Jackson Whittemore was Stiles’ nemesis in high school.  Captain of the lacrosse team, boyfriend to the girl he once loved, all around jerk … Jackson’s singular goal in life back then was to make Stiles’ life as difficult as he could.  Life changed that goal by stealing away Jackson’s parents in a car crash.  A crash that he missed being part of because he lied about being sick so he could have an unapproved party while his parents weren’t home.  A party that ended when Stiles’ dad showed up to tell Jackson he had no one anymore.

Stiles knew loss.  He understood when others didn’t.  Now Jackson holds him because he gets what others don’t – loss doesn’t just take lives.  The dead are just gone but the living lose bits of themselves for the rest of their existence.  And each successive theft leaves less and less for person to sacrifice until finally there’s nothing to give. 

“My fault … mine … shouldn’t … so bad … bad alpha …”

Jackson holds Stiles and presses a soft kiss to the shock of brown hair.  He loves this man in his arms like a brother because Stiles saved him.  He would have drowned in his parents’ death but Stiles pulled him to the surface and taught him how to tread water.  And when Liam came into his life, Jackson remembered how to swim.  He has a beautiful baby girl and a beautiful omega Mate and what Stiles has lost is more than Jackson can imagine bearing.

“Not your fault, kid.  Do not give up on him … he’s going to be scared shitless and you have to be there – you have to show him how much you love him.  How much you _need_ him, ok?  Remember how hard it was with Liam’s parents?  How much they hated me and how scared he was?  _You_ told me to never give up on him … to show him day after day I loved him.  Did you lie to me then, Stilinski?  Did you lie to me, Stiles?” Jackson asks.

Stiles shook his head.  “I fucked up … shouldn’t have bitten …”

“It’s done and done … Heat claims suck but they happen.  Nothing to do now but move forward.  You have to move forward, Stiles.  You told me that when I was sixteen and it’s still true.  You have to move forward,” Jackson says softly.  “Do you love him?”

Stiles nods with a sob.

“Then you tell him that until he believes you.”

* * *

Derek wakes thrashing and fighting.  His wrists are captured firmly in strong hands and he finds himself looking into amber eyes.  He struggles but the hands that hold him don’t let go.  He whimpers in spite of his determination that he not show weakness.  Ever.  To anyone.  _Especially_ this man.

“Derek, I’m not leaving.  I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going to let you run away again,” Stiles says softly.  He leans close.  “I love you and I’m not going to lose you.”

“You can’t,” Derek snarls, low and angry.  “You took my choice away … you took my hope away.”

Stiles tries not to feel those words hit him like a battering ram.  He nods.  Now is not the time to banter semantics.

“I did.  I claimed you and I made you mine,” Stiles admits.  “Thing is … I want you, Derek.  So much I haven’t been worth much these past few months.”

Derek closes his eyes and jerks away from Stiles’ grip.  “I lost the pup.  You don’t have to pretend.”

Stiles is in Derek’s face so fast the omega nearly goes cross-eyed trying to focus on the angry eyes.

“I don’t _pretend_ , Derek.  Everything we did?  Everything I said?  I _meant_.  I’ve had too much shit in my life to bother making you or anyone else feel good about yourselves,” Stiles growls.

Derek feels his alpha’s rage all the way to his bones and it makes him … relax?  Stiles pulls back, running hands through hair already standing up on end.  Derek takes in the alpha’s appearance.  Whereas he’s been putting on pounds like extra clothes, Stiles has obviously been losing them.  The alpha is thin.  Too thin for his muscular frame.  His eyes are sunken and the muscles in his hands stand out in stark relief against pale, pale skin.

“You look like shit,” Derek observes out loud.

Stiles looks over at him with a snort.  “Seriously, dude?  I’ve been four months without my omega … without knowing where you were and if you were safe.  My appearance was pretty low on the list of concerns.”

Derek frowns.  He picks at the blanket over him.  “You … worried about me?”

Stiles is back and Derek wonders if the alpha always moves this fast.  He pulls the gown Derek wears back and fingertips graze over the bite scar.  Derek swallows the moan that wants to escape.  He lets his hand rest on top of Stiles’ but doesn’t meet the alpha’s eyes.

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles says, exasperated.  “I worried about you every damn minute of every day you were gone.  I should have dragged your ass back in the house but I was scared.  Ok?  You weren’t the only one freaked out by it.  I claimed you during your Heat … I knew it wasn’t real consent but God I wanted you to be mine.  The minute I scented you in the bar I wanted you.”

“You don’t even _know_ me _,_ ” Derek protests.

Stiles sighs.  “And you don’t know me, cub.”

“I’m not a –“

Stiles meets the hazel gaze.  “You’re _my_ cub.”

“I –“

“Derek … I’m no catch but I’m not completely without skills and I can take care of you.  I run a custom auto shop.  My parents are dead but I have family and we look out for each other.  I snore and I tend to leave my clothes lying all over the floor.  I hate avocados and sweet potatoes and love 80s music,” Stiles says.  “I want to give you everything you asked for while we were together.  Everything.”

“I … you can’t hold me to what I said during my Heat!” Derek snaps, blushing furiously.

“So tell me what you don’t want out of those things you said and I won’t do them,” Stiles counters.

Derek remembers hazily begging for pups, for home, for never being alone again.  He shivers as Stiles’ fingers continue to make lazy circles over the bite.  He looks up, helpless to deny what he craves with every cell in his body.

“I don’t – my family is dead.  All of them.  I don’t have much.  I mostly do day labor to make enough money to pay rent and eat.  I used to play sports when I was in school, before … before the fire.  They were all dead when I had my first Heat and I got sent to a Center,” Derek says, talking in a rush.  “The guard was taking cash for first-timers like me … it was supposed to be safe but it wasn’t.  Four alphas took me and I couldn’t stop any of them.  I lost my virginity to one of them and I have no idea who they were.  I want … I want to be your cub, Stiles but I’m so fucking broken…”

“Hey, shhh … so am I.  It’s ok.  We just go forward.  One step at a time,” Stiles whispers, pressing a kiss against Derek’s hair.  Both of them exhale with the sensation that floods them at the physical contact.

“I love you … I don’t even know how  that’s possible.  I don’t _know_ you … I didn’t know you then but I knew … I knew I wanted to be yours,” Derek murmurs.

“Good.  Be mine.  Be mine always, Derek.  I’ll take care of you,” Stiles offers.

“I lost … oh god I lost our pup … I was so fucking stupid … I ---“ Derek begins to cry, the first tears and grief he’s allowed himself since he woke up.

“Shhh …. don’t … don’t even talk about it.  You didn’t lose him, he was taken from us and if I ever find out who did this to you I will take them apart with my bare hands.  Or with a really big-ass wrench,” Stiles says.

Derek sniffles a little and wipes his eyes.  It’s a tragedy and he will never be over it but with Stiles he thinks maybe he can move forward.  He hiccups and another glut of tears fall out of his eyes.  He’s sobbing and he can’t stop. 

Stiles holds him while the tears come and the anguish they’re both feeling boils out.  He pets Derek’s hair and he tells the man he loves him.  They are two broken people tied together by Heat and a bite.  Stiles thinks bumpy doesn’t even begin to describe the ride they’re in for.


End file.
